The preclinical development of cancer therapeutics, including the recent trend and focus on cancer immunotherapies, is evolving from the traditional use of mouse models to the use of other animal models including canine, rat, and minipig. Each of these non-mouse models carries its own advantages and abilities to increase the clinical relevance of the model as compared to mouse models. Yet, the wide use of these models for preclinical validation of novel therapeutics is limited by multiple factors including the availability of analytically validated reagents, such as antibodies, and aptamers, for each model system. In this project, Base Pair Biotechnologies will use its patented process for highly multiplexed aptamer selection to rapidly generate at least 25 new affinity reagents in Phase I to important canine cancer markers. Our expert consultants in cancer immunology will aid in target selection along with our staff with extensive bioinformatics experience. These new reagents will be characterized for their equilibrium binding constants, their specificity, and demonstrated in two different assay formats ? ELISA-like assays, and flow cytometry. In Phase II, we will use the same process to generate at least 100 more reagents and employed in additional applications relevant to cancer immunology studies and clinical trials.